The invention relates to the field of wireless communications networks, and more particularly to the management, within such networks, of the allocation of bandwidth for the transmission of requests to establish communication.
As the person skilled in the art knows, certain wireless communications networks comprise an access point coupled to a call server connected to at least one other communications network. This indeed enables wireless communication terminals, which are suitable for that purpose and which are connected to their access points, for establishing links with the remote networks.
More precisely, when a wireless communication terminal wishes to establish a link with a remote network, via a conventional wireless network, firstly it must transmit to the call server a request to establish a link so that the bandwidth necessary for the establishment of an uplink is allocated to it. Now, often there is not enough available bandwidth for the transmission of a request to establish a link. Consequently, in a conventional wireless network, as long as the bandwidth remains saturated, no request to establish a link can be transmitted, even if the link assumes a priority status due to the fact that it is linked, for example, to a security service or to a government service.
Admittedly, cellular networks specifically reserved for priority calls exist, as for example, TETRA and TETRAPOL networks, but the latter are particularly expensive and require specific communication terminals, and not conventional communication terminals such as mobile phones of the GSM, GSM/GPRS or UMTS type. In addition, the radio coverage offered by said dedicated networks does not permit the establishment of links in buildings.